The present invention relates to a method for detecting an amplitude deviation with predetermined reference amplitudes and/or an offset deviation from a desired offset value of two similar, sinusoidal signals S1 and S2, differing in phase by approximately 90.degree..
A method for detecting such information is disclosed in DE-OS 38 43 108. The approach used to implement this method is proven, but a problem arises because this implementation requires quite a significant effort.
The present invention seeks to solve this implementation problem by providing a detection method where amplitude deviations and offset deviations can be detected with a few, simple, process steps. The present invention seeks to provide a circuit implementing the method of the present invention in the simplest possible manner.